Goodwill Games 4
PBG's dogs make him go bankrupt, so he has to go to the thrift store to buy some games. Also Arthur. Synopsis PBG decides to count down the most expensive games ever made. He checks his bank account, and finds he is bankrupt. He finally realizes that Azura had bought a hot dog costume and a credit card. She also had a small bag of gold. Luka also bought something: a burger costume. With this happening, PBG has to go to the thrift store to buy games instead. PBG sings along with the Arthur theme while he drives. He yells at someone on the way. The first game is Ever Girl. (2005) Adventure! And as PBG would say, "Adventure! Yeah!" PBG names his character Sarahfanny. The character is clearly magical as she cuts her hair before it grows back. Before moving on, he points out that the loading screens have words all around in the background. The loading screens are only there for a second. Sarahfanny goes to the gym to play basketball. PBG tries to play basketball too, but drops the ball, but claims he did his best. The person at the soccer field needs a lot of things. PBG needs to keep the camera on the ball as well as the advertising billboards during the middle of the game! PBG complains that he also has to buy a camera for Emily - whose name is actually Ashley, and PBG has been calling her Emily this whole time! PBG shows off the other amazing mini games, with his least favorite being the acting one. One strange mini game was where you had to take pictures. PBG was thinking that taking pictures of aliens would be more interesting then having to take pictures of raccoons, and then it happened! PBG then competes in the competition, and gets stuck hitting everything. The game calls it the Iron Girl Competition and the Golden Girl Competition. PBG wants some consistency. He concludes the game with a review, claiming that the concept was interesting, but it was the same thing over and over. PBG finds Charlie Church Mouse Preschool (2008). He decides not to play it. He finds Arthur's Thinking Games (1999). PBG gets excited, because he loves Arthur! Right off the bat, there is an intro song. PBG realizes that it isn't the familiar "Every day when you're walking down the street" theme song. Before the intro is over, the game freezes, and the percussive section of the music loops over and over. Finally, PBG gets to the menu and says that it took hours to make the game work - mostly. He also points out that the characters keep on interrupting each other. PBG plays DW's game, which is throwing water balloons at a dragon. He claims that the game may look easy, but it actually isn't, and the catapult might just slam left or right. PBG moves on to Buster's game, which really doesn't work well, for there is no sound. (Muffy's game doesn't work either.) He moves on to Prunella's game, but despite seeing every episode about 5 times, he doesn't even remember her name, so she just calls her "Harrietta". Prunella (or Harrietta) wants to make music. Said music is ear-bleeding to PBG, and he begs to make it stop. Mr Ratburn's game is a quiz. The first question is: "What shape has 3 corners?" Muffy, being dumb, answers "a line"! PBG can't make out what Ratburn is saying for the next question, so he has to guess the answer. He gets the answer correct. The final question is: "I work with money for a living. What is my job?" Muffy, of all people, answers "a fireman". PBG finds Freddie Fish 2. A cutout of Ian's face appears, reminding him of when they played the first game together. PBG doesn't want to talk to brutalmoose, and decides to go. PBG plays basketball as Todd commentates. He misses several times because he sucks at everything! Trivia * Pixel was originally going to be dressed up too, but he didn't like his costume. Category:Videos Category:Reviews Category:Goodwill Games